


Stress Relief

by ahumblefrye



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Multi, Porn, Sex, Straight Sex, mention of lesbian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Amelie is easily satisfied and rather selfish when it comes to her one pleasure.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly reaper/widow is hot as fuck

Patience is not Amelie's issue, circumstance is. 

Amelie would only use her virtue when necessary. She would be content to sit in the same spot all day waiting for her target, but this wasn't one of those times. Instead of her luscious eyelashes brushing the edge of her scope she had Gabriel's cock rutting against her backside. Moans filled her quarters as his hot breath violated the cold skin of her neck. The feel of his cock pressed against her clothes could hardly be satisfying she thought, but what did she care.   
Truly this entire situation was more of a nuisance than anything else, seeing as it was her fault they were like this to begin with. 

All she wanted was to have her orgasm and be done. Gabriel could jerk off to an obscene picture or memory for all she cared. Hell, he could leave after she was satisfied and go sedate Sombra's ever gushing cunt too. 

He wasn't hard to seduce, nor was Sombra really, all it took was a bat of her eyelashes and a finger hooked around the collar of her suit, itching to peel the stretch fabric from her skin. 

In seconds she had him following her to her room, paws desperately reaching for her hips and gripping them tightly. Amelie liked to tease him so she'd grind her ass cheeks back into him, pushing him backwards slightly, and asking him if he thinks he's deserving of a taste. His sweet begging never failed to make her lips drip. 

Gabriel would brush the plastic of his mask against her neck as if he was pressing burning kisses to the delicate skin. Just the thought of how warm he was made Amelie shudder and now with his strong hot body pressed against her she let herself relish in the feeling. 

She didn't make much noise as Gabriel carefully tore away her clothing, or when he pressed the back of a claw to her lips. In fact, Amelie didn't give any indication of pleasure except for the occasional sigh, gasp, or hum of approval. Even as she sunk down on to this thick, throbbing cock, she bit her lip and kept up her silent fucking. As she rocked herself back and forth, raised her hips from his and lowered them again, edged herself to orgasm, the only sounds in the room were the slaps of skin and his desperate groans. When Amelie finally hit that wonderful peak of orgasm she allowed a few strangled moans to escape her. It felt so good to feel the tension melt from her body and it felt even more amazing to slide off of him and wrap herself up for a post orgasm nap. She turned her back to him and curled in on herself, waiting for sleep. Though obviously Gabriel had other ideas.


End file.
